Kingdom Hearts: Odyssey of Dreams
by FigmentJedi
Summary: Figment gains the power of the Keyblade and sets off on a journey across the worlds with the Dreamseekers to find Dreamfinder and release the power of the true light. Focuses more on Disney elements, that's why it's here.
1. Awakening

Kingdom Hearts: Odyssey of Dreams

NOTES: This isn't necessarily a remake of the original game. Figment and friends actually team up with Sora's group in the end. Dreamfinder may seem to be in Riku's spot in the intro but he's acting more in a King Mickey role. Also, more princesses of heart.

Prologue:

There is an ancient legend of the Sage of Time. It tells us that when the Sage of Time first walked the Earth, light bathed the world with its radiance. The people loved the light and the circle was complete. Years passed and the Sage of Time once again walked the Earth. He found that darkness had grown into people's hearts as they strove to control the light and the circle was broken. The world was consumed in darkness, but it was not the end for the light still remained in the hearts of children who with their shards of light rebuilt the world, though now it had become many of them. But the true light still lingers in the darkness waiting to be awakened. Now, the door is opening and the Sage of Time walks the worlds again. The dawn of a new day approaches when the circle is made whole again and worlds come together to the rhythm of drums, the joy of dance and the harmony of song.

Awakening:

A small dragon was floating within some darkness.

"I've been having these weird thoughts lately. Like whether I or everything else is real or not?" he said in deep thought, falling down into the dark void.

As he fell, he finally found himself on the shores of a vast lagoon. The sun getting into his eyes, he shaded them and looking into the water he spied a man dressed in blue and wearing a top hat. The dragon's face widened as he ran after him as the tide rose. The bearded man in blue tried reaching for him but he vanished in the sea as the dragon washed up on shore. Being helped up by an elf girl with pink wings, she pointed up to the sky, spying the dragon floating through the sky. From the shock of seeing himself up there, the dragon fell into the ocean and onto the sea floor. Doves flew into the sky of this void, revealing the ground the dragon was standing on to be an elaborate stained glass pattern. The picture was that of a lonely girl in a wedding dress surrounded by spirits.

_So much to do… So little time. Take you're time, don't be afraid. The door is still shut. Now step forward. You can do it._

The dragon looked for the source of the mysterious voice, the voice having a deep wisdom within it, sounding like a wizened old man. He took a step forward and three pedestals with three different weapons appeared.

If you give it form, it will give you strength. Choose wisely… 

The dragon took the shield, figuring that with its power, he would be able to protect his friends.

_The power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all. Is this the power you seek?_

The dragon nodded and the shield disappeared for the moment.

_Now, what will you give up in exchange?_

The dragon thought hard, but decided on leaving the sword behind, considering that he lived a mostly peaceful existence. He pointed at the sword.

_The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword _

_of terrible destruction. You give up this power?_

The dragon nodded and the sword disappeared.

_You've chosen the power of the guardian and given up the power of the warrior. Is this the form you choose?_

The dragon nodded once more and the glass shattered and the dragon fell down, landing on another stained glass window. This one featured a small blonde girl in a blue dress with a white apron, surrounded by unusual people and playing cards.

_You've gained the power to fight._

Dark beings materialized behind him.

_Behind you!_

The dragon swiftly smashed through the dark monsters.

You've got it! Use this power to protect yourself and others. There will be times where you have to fight so keep you're light burning strong. 

He kept fighting the creatures, destroying them all. A door soon appeared and the dragon tried entering it but couldn't.

Hold on, the door won't open yet. First tell me more about yourself… 

The environment changed as he now was in the main plaza of his homeland. Several of the people he knew were sitting around. He first talked to a large food bag creature with nutritional facts printed on his chest.

"What are you afraid of my man?" the food wrapper asked.

"Umm… losing everyone near me?" he responded.

"Man, is that really that scary?" he said back.

The dragon went to talk to a woman clad in blue, accompanied by her Kitchen Krackpot friends.

"What do you want out of life?" She asked.

"To see rare sights I guess..." he responded.

"Rare sights. That's nice." She said back.

The dragon finally approached a little robot with purple and blue components.

"I'm SMRT-1, would you like to play a game?" the robot said in a childish voice.

"Yeah…" he said back.

"What is most important to you?" the little robot asked.

"My friends." He responded.

"Are your friends that important to you?" the robot asked.

_You're afraid of losing everyone near you. You want to see rare sights. You want your friends to be safe. As long as the sun shines, you'll have a pleasant journey._

"That sounds good." The dragon said.

_The day you will open the door is both far off yet very near._

Light illuminated the area and the dragon found himself on the stained glass portrait of a girl wearing white and pink on a tropical landscape surrounded by star shaped fruit.

The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes. 

The dragon noticed that his shadow was growing into a massive dark beast. It tried to smash him into dust but the dragon leapt back, running towards the edge of the glass, just barely keeping himself from falling. He stopped and turned, gaining confidence and he tried to fight the monster. He struck back at the monster, stunning it. Enraged, the beast slammed back at the dragon, who lost his weapon for the moment and was being engulfed into a shadowy portal.

_But don't be afraid, for you hold the mightiest weapon of all._

The dragon sank into the dark hole.

_So don't forget. You are the one who will open the door._

The dragon soon woke up in the gardens of the Dreamport. He looked up at the face of the elf girl in his dream.

"Gah!" the dragon yelled from the surprise.

The girl laughed.

"Figment, you lazy bum! I knew I'd find you snoozing here." She said.

"I had one heck of a nightmare." Figment said.

"The one with the tuna and the jar of peanut butter?"

"No, there was this huge black thing and a bunch of windows and floating and stuff." Figment said.

"Actually, I was kind of sensing something like that. Dreamfinder's been getting worried about what's going on in the other worlds. He needs some help getting ready to go and investigate." She explained.

"Wait, with us coming along right?" Figment asked.

"That's the plan." A man in a red beard said.

"Hey Dreamfinder!" Figment said.

"Good afternoon Figment. How are you doing my boy?" Dreamfinder asked.

"Okay I guess. I've been having weird dreams lately." Figment said.

"How about we talk about this later, we've got some work to do. Cosmo and Leonardo are already working on fixing the ship. Figment, you should get ready for the journey ahead of you."

"'Kay! Come on everybody, let's go!" Figment said, running down the streets joined by Elfin and Dreamfinder, eventually splitting up and heading in different directions. The light was shining on this world, glistening off a huge silver sphere, but things would happen and everything would be changed. Forever…


	2. Epcot

Kingdom Hearts: Odyssey of Dreams

NOTE: Epcot here is exclusively Future World in basis and acts as a hybrid of the area in different parts of Epcot's history.

Chapter 2: Epcot

Figment was going over to Innoventions to try and get some new parts for the Dreamcatcher. He saw some of the Kitchen Kaberet performers in the square.

"Having a good day so far Figment?" Bonnie Appetite asked.

"Yeah, I've been having these odd dreams lately. You were in the last one along with SMRT-1 and Fud Wrapper, asking some odd questions about the meaning of life or something." Figment said.

"That's interesting. You needed new parts for the Dreamcatcher right? Cosmo's already in the Centrorium getting supplies." She said.

"Thanks!" Figment said

Figment entered the Centorium and found Cosmo already getting supplies.

"Hey Figment. Can you go up and get the parts that are higher up?" Cosmo asked, "If we're going to another world, we need to construct a cockpit for the ship."

Figment nodded and fluttered up to the higher shelves, rummaging through the piles and eventually finding what he needed.

"Got 'em!" Figment said as he came back down.

"Thanks Figment. I'm going to take these over to Leonardo to put together." Cosmo said.

As Figment left the shop, he stopped to talk to Hamm and Eggz who were going over a new act.

"I think you should cut down on those puns Mr. Eggz." Hamm said to his partner.

"Well if you don't like my wisecracks, why don't you just split? You always wanted to do another act." Eggz replied.

"I would but there just isn't too many others to work with in this world." Hamm replied.

"Hey guys, anything going on at all?" Figment asked.

"Nah, just working on the act. Now you're working on fixing the Dreammobile right? You should probably go over to EarthStation and see if you can get some new communicators." Hamm suggested.

Figment nodded and went off towards Spaceship Earth. The EarthStation was very dark and quiet that day. As Figment's eyes gazed on the things he needed, which Dreamfinder had sent for weeks ago, he felt an unusual presence.

"This world has been connected…" an unknown voice said.

"Who's there?" Figment asked.

"Tied to the darkness, soon to be completely eclipsed…" the voice continued.

"Wait, who are you and why are you here," Figment called out.

"I've come to see the door to this world." The voice explained.

"What door, what are you talking about?" Figment asked.

"You do not yet know what lies beyond the door." It said.

"Wait, you're from another world aren't you?" Figment asked.

"There is so very much to learn. You understand so little." The voice said coldly.

"Oh yeah, well I'm going to go out and learn what's out there." Figment snapped.

"A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing can understand nothing…" the being said before disappearing.

Figment soon saw light coming in from the doorway.

"Okay Figment, I've already gotten the food from the Land's greenhouses. Did you get the new communicators?" Elfin called out from the doorway.

"Yeah, though there are only a few. At least enough for a single ship." Figment said.

"Let's head back to the Dreamport then." Elfin suggested.

Back at the Dreamport, Figment met up with Dreamfinder again.

"So then," Dreamfinder said "Tell me about that dream you had."

"I found myself in a black void with stained glass pictures all around. A voice seemed to guide me through it all, but then a massive black thing swallowed me up." Figment explained, "It all felt so real…"

"That is very unusual. And an experience like that is often a sign that something big is going to happen." Dreamfinder said.

"Like what?" Figment asked.

"Figment, there is a time where our paths will split and I am unable to protect you. But when that time comes keep a strong heart and powerful imagination. For together, they are the key to survival in times like this." Dreamfinder said. "Now then, things are getting late and tomorrow is a big day. It's best that you get your rest."

Figment's dreams were filled with a great uneasiness, something that would continue the next day.

The next morning, Figment awoke and went to go and check on Dreamfinder, humming his favorite tune, One Little Spark.

"Dreamfinder? You already up?" Figment called out.

He saw a letter at the foot of his bed. Figment's eyes widened with horror and he grabbed the note. He went into the Innoventions courtyard where much of Epcot's populace had gathered. The Land's food musicians were all looking very concerned, as were the robots that ran Innoventions such as SMRT-1 and Tom Morrow 2.0. The Dreamseekers were also there, all three looking worried.

"Figment! You found out too?" Elfin said.

"Yeah, not just that, but a note Dreamfinder left behind!" Figment said.

"Let's have a look then." Fud Wrapper said as he walked up.

Figment opened the letter and read it aloud.

"To all of Epcot, especially to Figment,

I am sorry to have left so soon and without saying goodbye, but there's trouble afoot. I have found from the Dreamport observatory that the stars are disappearing, and their worlds with them. I have gone in to investigate the matter with my friend King Mickey, though the Dreamcatcher is still here, and my apprentices can still embark on their trip. Figment, Cosmo, Elfin, Leonardo, I need your help. There are keys out there, the keys to our survival, and in the hands of the pure, the key to stop the darkness. The King's followers have already began searching for one of the keys but another is still out there. If you find the key, try finding the other Keybearer. I would suggest going to Traverse Town first and go find Leon. He will point you in the right direction.

Hope to see you again,

Dreamfinder"

The assembled band just stood silently. The skies of Epcot were clouding up.

"Things are looking pretty grim, don't ya think?" Tom Morrow 2.0 said, "I best get back inside before I rust."

The little robot along with SMRT-1 went back inside as rain began to fall.

"It's looking to be a nasty day today without Dreamfinder." Bonnie said.

"Let's get inside before we spoil with the weather." Eggz said as the other food musicians followed Bonnie back to The Land.

"If you need to get ready before we leave home, the time is now." Leonardo said, "I'm going to make sure the Dreamcatcher is ready to go."

"Figment, we'll be waiting at the Dreamport hangar. I'm thinking that you want some time alone." Elfin said.

"Somehow, I have the feeling that I won't see Epcot again for a while." Figment said nervously.

Figment was now alone in the Innoventions courtyard and went towards Spaceship Earth, to get a good view of his home. He fluttered up towards the top of the sphere, the rain grazing his melancholy face. The childish delight that Dreamfinder instilled in him seemed to fade away. From the top of the sphere, Figment saw the storm get worse and shadowy beings materialize below. They soon moved towards the Dreamport.

"No…" Figment said as he flew down.

Landing on the ground, he found himself surrounded by the shadowy beings. Improvising a sword through his thoughts he went into battle, trying to cut through the shadowy army, but to no effect. Finding his attempts to fight the monsters futile, he just began running towards the Dreamport as the Dreamcatcher was on the launch pad.

"Figment! Get on!" Cosmo yelled.

"Hurry!" Elfin added.

"We have to leave now! I have a bad feeling about these shadows!" Leonardo said from the cockpit.

Figment reached out for the ship, finding himself being pulled back by the creatures. Cosmo and Elfin tried reaching out for him, nearly catching his hand, but a lightning strike and strong wind sent the Dreamcatcher into the air and out of control, flying towards Spaceship Earth. Figment saw the ship leaving without him and he was sinking into the shadows. A bright light quickly illuminated the area, bursting Figment out of the shadows' grip. He was now holding a sword resembling a massive key. The same voice from Figment's dreams rang out again in whispers.

Keyblade… Keyblade… 

Figment ran towards the EarthStation, seeing the Dreamcatcher managed to stop, the ship wedged inside. With the Keyblade, Figment managed to swiftly cut through the dark masses before taking flight again after the downed ship. Figment burst through the doors and found the Dreamseekers again, perched on the ship waiting for Figment to board.

"Figment!" Elfin cried.

"You're all right!" Cosmo said.

A swift wind soon burst from the mysterious door, blowing the Dreamcatcher out of the building with friends aboard and off the world.

"Figment!" Elfin yelled as the ship vanished into the sky.

The wind blew Figment out of the room, knocking him out for a moment.

Regaining consciousness, Figment found himself on a chunk of land with scraps of the skyline of his home. Standing on glass slabs of the Dreamport's prisms, he looked around with fear in his eyes.

"It's gone… All gone…" Figment glumly observed.

Figment looked around the ruins of his home and soon noticed a large shadow rising from the ground, forming into the monster from Figment's dream.

"You…" Figment said with rage.

The shadowy monster slammed its fist down towards the little dragon but missed as the beast's target fluttered out of the way. Figment ran towards the legs of the creature, slicing into the monster's knees. The monster fell to the ground as Figment began to climb up the colossus's arm. Making his way up to the head, he began slicing into the monster's head, each stroke filled with anger. The monster fell onto the ground defeated. Figment took a deep breath, trying to calm down as the darkness that filled him for that moment began to fade away. The remains of the monster now began floating into a large purple sphere as well as the battlefield with it. Figment tried holding on to the piece of the Dreamport that was embedded into the ground, before loosing his grip and floating off from the last remains of his home, going off into unknown territory without friends or any chance returning home.


End file.
